Carousel Boutique/Gallery
Season one The Ticket Master Twilight Sparkle nice and clean S1E03.png|A happy Twilight Sparkle. Rarity wet S01E03.png|Gee, thanks Twilight.. Rarity "the best of friends" S01E03.png Rarity being intrigued by Spike S1E3.png Twilight laughing at Spike's outfit S01E03.png Rarity "oh, my goodness" S01E03.png Applejack about to drag Twilight outside S1E03.png Twilight's eyes glazed when she sees Applejack's food S1E03.png Griffon the Brush Off The trap is set S1E5.png Here comes Rarity S1E5.png Dragonshy Carousel Boutique exterior shot S01E07.png Rarity Camo Hat S1E7.png Rarity Onward S1E7.png Swarm of the Century Rarity telling Rainbow Dash to stand still S1E10.png Rarity is grateful for Twilight's appreciation S1E10.png Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png Pinkie Pie aghast at the sight of her friends adopting parasprites S1E10.png Pinkie Pie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png Rarity smiling at parasprites S1E10.png Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png Rarity on her way to get rid of the parasprites S1E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png HeroPinkie S01E10.png Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png Winter Wrap Up Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png Suited For Success Rarity talking to Opalescence S1E14.png Rarity puts fabric over her S1E14.png Opalescence resuming her nap on the cloth S1E14.png Rarity sewing her dress S01E14.png Rarity and Opal sewing S1E14.png Applejack howdy! S01E14.png Rarity working on the dress S1E14.png Twilight with her dress S1E14.png Rarity says no S01E14.png Twilight 'that's really sweet of you to offer' S1E14.png Rarity 'duds for you a little bit' S1E14.png Rainbow Dash crashing into the boutique S1E14.png Rarity thinking S1E14.png Rarity pointing at Rainbow Dash S1E14.png Rarity levitating cloth bolts S1E14.png The ponies like the fashion show idea S1E14.png Rarity operating the sewing machine S1E14.png Rarity placing Applejack's collar in a mannequin S1E14.png Rarity makes a circle of mannequins S1E14.png Rarity 'perhaps quite fetching' S1E14.png Rarity fixing Rainbow Dash's dress S1E14.png Rarity leading friends into room S1E14.png Seeing new dresses for the first time S1E14.png 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png Rarity seeing she got into S1E14.png Fluttershy enters Rarity's boutique S1E14.png Rarity asking Fluttershy about the dress S1E14.png Fluttershy looks at her dress S1E14.png Twilight technically accurate S1E14.png Lights shining through window S1E14.png Applejack checking her Gala dress S1E14.png Rarity using magic S1E14.png Applejack and Rarity talk about the dress S1E14.png Rarity with face on mannequin S1E14.png Rarity has a mess in her boutique S1E14.png|Rarity´s shop messier than ever Group walking S01E14.png Rarity everypony laughing S1E14.png Wallowing in pity S01E14.png Rarity how get up there S1E14.png Rarity dramatic career S1E14.png Rarity and Opal sad S01E14.png Hoity Toity 'Haven't got all day' S1E14.png Hoity Toity carousel boutique S01E14.png Rarity's magic might S1E14.png Hoity Toity sudden cravings S01E14.png Hoity Toity whoIs responsible S01E14.png The second fashion show finishes S1E14.png Twilight making beautiful dress S1E14.png Hoity Toity congratulating Rarity S1E14.png Stare Master Rarity is worried S1E17.png Sweetie Belle watching the hurrying Rarity S1E17.png Rarity searching for materials S1E17.png Rarity realizes that she needs ribbon S1E17.png Sweetie Belle Reaches for Ribbon S1E17.png Rarity staring S1E17.png Rarity "what now" S01E17.png Rarity alarmed to see Fluttershy in doorway S1E17.png Fluttershy looks ar Rarity's material S1E17.png Opal in a basket S1E17.png Rarity in gold silk S1E17.png Smiling Sweetie Belle and angry Rarity S1E17.png The CMC on a sleepover S1E12.png Rarity under stress S1E17.png Fluttershy "Wait for me!" S1E17.png|"What for me!" The Show Stoppers Cutie Mark Crusaders Carousel Boutique S1E18.png A Dog and Pony Show Outside Carousel Boutique S1E19.png Rarity levitating a gem S1E19.png A gem levitated out of the chest S1E19.png The bell ringing S1E19.png Rarity walking S1E19.png Rarity grasping everything S1E19.png Sapphire Shores S1E19.png Sapphire Shores inspects S01E19.png Rarity how may I S1E19.png Rarity okay weird S1E19.png Rarity eyes twinkling S1E19.png Rarity beg pardon S1E19.png Sapphire Shores have that effect S01E19.png Green Isn't Your Color Rarity just so! S1E20.png Pinkie Pie feathers S1E20.png Rarity levitating feathers S1E20.png Spike sequins S1E20.png Rarity spots a bad stitch S1E20.png Spike with pins S1E20.png Twilight why Spike S1E20.png Twilight what in the world S1E20.png Spike closer closer S1E20.png Pinkie Pie's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity S1E20.png Spike begs S1E20.png Photo Finish entry S1E20.png Rarity she's here S1E20.png Rarity so soon S1E20.png Spike looking at Rarity S1E20.png Rarity sewing black cloak S1E20.png Rarity work with Fluttershy S1E20.png Rarity in a black cloak S1E20.png Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png Rarity shocked 2 S1E20.png Rarity and sad Fluttershy S1E20.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles The CMC in Carousel Boutique S1E23.png Rarity about to tell her cutie mark story S1E23.png Scootaloo does not enjoy the story S1E23.png Scootaloo pushing her friends S1E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Rarity and Opal exit the boutique S1E24.png Spike holding stuffed field mouse S1E24.png Party of One Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png Spike looks at Rarity S1E25.png Spike 'Anything else I can do for you?' S1E25.png Rarity "How do I put this delicately?" S1E25.png Rarity tells Spike how bad he smells S1E25.png Rarity comments on Pinkie's basket hat S1E25.png Pinkie invites Rarity to the after-birthday party S1E25.png Rarity 'This afternoon' S1E25.png Rarity revolted by the stench S1E25.png Rarity running back to her house S1E25.png Twilight in front of Rarity's home S1E25.png Rarity concealing box S1E25.png The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png Rarity shocked by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy getting their manes done S1E26.png Rarity NO S01E26.png Rarity has standards S01E26.png Excited Spike "all night long!" S01E26.png Rainbow Dash towel S1E26.png Fluttershy Spit Hoof S1E26.png Twilight makeup S01E26.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Rarity still mad S2E2.png Rarity embarrassed S2E2.png Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle Bucking Door S2E3.png Rarity on table S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle asking Rarity what happened S2E03.png Rarity shows Twilight where she looked for the ribbon S2E03.png Rarity lying on a sofa S2E03.png Twilight never fear S2E3.png Rarity found ribbon S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle in the back S2E03.png Rarity and Twilight Sparkle looking at measuring tape S2E03.png Rarity noticed Twilight Sparkle gone S2E03.png Sisterhooves Social The Cutie Pox CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png Secret of My Excess Rarity checking cape S2E10.png Spike looking through window S2E10.png Rarity screaming S2E10.png Baby Cakes Rarity no no no S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake hopeless sigh S2E13.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13.png Mr. Cake rolling eyes S2E13.png Read It and Weep Carousel Boutique at night S2E16.png Rarity disgruntled at being woken up S2E16.png Hearts and Hooves Day Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee breaks down the door S2E17.png CMC Lesson 1 S02E17.png It's About Time Rarity question face S2E20.png Ponyville Confidential Helping Rarity S2E23.png Rarity sewing S2E23.png Sweetie Belle hey over here S2E23.png Rarity notice Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle embarrassed S2E23.png Rarity get fabrics S2E23.png Rarity had a fall S2E23.png Sweetie Belle walking out the staircase S2E23.png Rarity big grin S2E23.png Sweetie Belle angry at Rarity S2E23.png Rarity excited finding newspaper S2E23.png Rarity wants to borrow newspaper S2E23.png Rarity kicking door S2E23.png Rarity pointing S2E23.png Rarity showing newspaper and her diary to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Rarity with her diary S2E23.png Season three Sleepless in Ponyville Rarity camping S3E6.png Rarity weird face S3E6.png Sweetie Belle 'Told you she'd wanna go' S3E06.png Spike at Your Service Rarity looking at pie S3E9.png Rarity here we go S3E9.png Rarity organize S3E9.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash what was that S3E9.png Spike in a pile of soap bubbles S3E9.png Just for Sidekicks A Pretty Long List S3E11.png Rarity sees Opal S3E11.png Spike floats on wings of love S03E11.png Bed Wrecking Ruckus S3E11.png Things are Looking Good S3E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Applejack doesn't like her dress S3E13.png Applejack "it doesn't look like much" S03E13.png Applejack and sewing machine S03E13.png Tailor Failure S3E13.png Applejack boarding up Carousel Boutique S03E13.png Rainbow singing "Applejack needs your help" S03E13.png Rarity inspecting mess S3E13.png Rarity gathering fabrics S3E13.png Applejack comprehending the help S3E13.png Twilight Applejack's help S3E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Black vines outside Carousel Boutique S4E01.png Rarity looking out the window S4E01.png Rarity levitating tea set S4E01.png Rarity and warped magic S4E01.png Rarity "what in the name of calming chamomile" S4E01.png Rarity putting out her magic S4E1.png Rarity stops her magic S4E1.png Rarity and Opalescence S4E01.png Rarity apologizes to Opalescence S4E01.png Opalescence unamused S4E01.png Rarity calls out to Sweetie Belle S4E01.png Sweetie Belle upside-down S4E1.png Rarity's curtains coming alive S4E01.png Sweetie Belle runs from living curtains S4E01.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Rarity writing on the journal S4E08.png Rarity levitating the box S4E08.png Rarity puts her box on the journal S4E08.png Rarity looks at a spool of rainbow-colored thread S4E08.png Rarity smiling while levitating the thread S4E08.png Spool of thread S4E08.png Rarity walking away S4E08.png Spool of threads with colors S4E08.png Spool of thread glowing S4E08.png Simple Ways Main cast standing in front of a catwalk S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'I'm so excited for the festival' S4E13.png Pinkie Pie faceplant S4E13.png Twilight 'I know she'll add a touch' S4E13.png Applejack 'Probably more than a touch!' S4E13.png Room darkens and lights on S4E13.png Spike walking out S4E13.png Spike turning on the gramophone S4E13.png Spike adjusting his bowtie S4E13.png Spike speaking S4E13.png Spike reveals a drawing S4E13.png Spike 'This year's Ponyville Days festival' S4E13.png Spotlight points to the curtain S4E13.png Curtain opens to reveal Rarity S4E13.png Rarity 'And the theme is' S4E13.png Rarity 'Small!' S4E13.png Rarity 'Town!' S4E13.png Rarity 'Chic!' S4E13.png Twilight 'You really have put a lot of effort' S4E13.png Fluttershy 'I think it's going to be magical' S4E13.png Rarity 'Do you really think so' S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'I can't wait!' S4E13.png Rarity 'that's such a relief' S4E13.png Spike pushing a staircase S4E13.png Rarity walking down the staircase S4E13.png Rainbow 'and decorations in the town square!' S4E13.png Applejack 'get Sweet Apple Acres all ready' S4E13.png Rarity 'that's just perfect!' S4E13.png Twilight 'Of course!' S4E13.png Fluttershy 'I'd be honored' S4E13.png Rarity 'most of all' S4E13.png Rarity's friends 'What' S4E13.png Rarity 'Creating a Ponyville Days festival' S4E13.png Rarity 'Trenderhoof!' S4E13.png Rarity's friends confused S4E13.png Applejack and Fluttershy confused S4E13.png Applejack "Uh, who's Trenderhoof?" S4E13.png Rarity "What?!" S4E13.png Rarity's friends see Rarity walking S4E13.png Curtain levitated up S4E13.png Rarity looking at Trenderhoof photos S4E13.png Pictures of Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity levitating Trenderhoof photo S4E13.png Rarity giggles S4E13.png Twilight 'has a little bit of a crush' S4E13.png Rarity 'crush doesn't even begin to describe it' S4E13.png Rarity holds Twilight's face S4E13.png Rarity excited S4E13.png Rarity touches Trenderhoof photo S4E13.png Rarity's friends worried S4E13.png View of Carousel Boutique S04E13.png Spike calling Rarity S4E13.png Spike hears Rarity crying S4E13.png Spike steps on Rarity's tears S4E13.png Spike pushes curtain S4E13.png Spike showing cup to Rarity S4E13.png Rarity 'What's the point' S4E13.png Spike concerned about Rarity S4E13.png Rarity 'Nothing!' S4E13.png Spike 'Is it something I said' S4E13.png Rarity 'He doesn't like me' S4E13.png Spike "What?" S4E13.png Spike 'I can't hear what you're' S4E13.png Rarity 'He doesn't' S4E13.png Rarity 'because he has a crush on Applejack' S4E13.png Rarity 'since the beginning of time' S4E13.png Rarity 'and it's not fair!' S4E13.png Spike 'That's ridiculous!' S4E13.png Rarity 'Oh, Spike' S4E13.png Rarity crying while looking at photos of Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity looks at a photo of Trenderhoof S4E13.png Spike looking S4E13.png Rarity "possibly have that I don't?!" S4E13.png Spike shrugs S4E13.png Rarity thinking S4E13.png Rarity's friends in the boutique S4E13.png Applejack enters boutique S4E13.png Applejack 'I'm too scared to guess' S4E13.png Rarity's friends listening Rarity talking S4E13.png Spike playing a banjo S4E13.png Rarity introduces new festival theme S4E13.png Main cast confused S4E13.png Rarity and Spike on catwalk S4E13.png Applejack about to laugh S4E13.png Applejack laughing S4E13.png Rarity 'What's so funny' S4E13.png Applejack 'that is the silliest getup' S4E13.png Fluttershy 'It is a little funny' S4E13.png Rarity "Fun-nay?" S4E13.png Twilight 'you aren't serious' S4E13.png Rarity 'Well of course I'm serious' S4E13.png Rarity clears throat S4E13.png Rarity 'Why wouldn't I be' S4E13.png Applejack 'Because you would never dress like that' S4E13.png Rarity 'I can like plowin' fields and haulin' apples just as much' S4E13.png Applejack 'But you don't!' S4E13.png Rarity 'How do you know what I like' S4E13.png Applejack 'Because I know you' S4E13.png Rarity pushes Applejack away S4E13.png Rarity 'you don't know me as well as you' S4E13.png Rarity listening to AJ talking S4E13.png Applejack 'I guess I'll just have' S4E13.png Rarity about to leave S4E13.png Applejack angry S4E13.png Maud Pie Rarity "that I think will be stunning" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling while standing beside Maud S4E18.png Rarity "I would be happy to suggest" S4E18.png Maud holding a dishtowel S4E18.png Rarity "you were so funny!" S4E18.png Maud "What do you mean?" S4E18.png Rarity levitating the dishtowel S4E18.png Pinkie with a big grin S4E18.png Rarity "I'm sure I could work my magic" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging Maud S4E18.png Rarity levitating fabrics S4E18.png Maud putting dishtowel on her back S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Doesn't Maud make the coolest scarves?" S4E18.png Rarity smile S4E18.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Rarity levitating a dress S4E19.png Rarity looking at the dress S4E19.png Sweetie about to sprint away S4E19.png Sweetie carrying appliqués S4E19.png Sweetie about to sprint away for the second time S4E19.png Rarity sees Sweetie tripping over the appliqués while carrying sequins S4E19.png Rarity feels the impact S4E19.png Sweetie on the floor S4E19.png Sweetie with sequins on her tongue S4E19.png Rarity levitating sequins S4E19.png Sweetie "I got a little carried away" S4E19.png Sweetie "I know how important it is" S4E19.png Rarity listening to Sweetie S4E19.png Rarity "my most prestigious order ever" S4E19.png Rarity '"and her Equestria-wide tour launches" S4E19.png Rarity "by day after tomorrow at the latest!" S4E19.png Sweetie "But is there time?" S4E19.png Rarity "But I work well under pressure" S4E19.png Rarity levitating fabric and scissor S4E19.png Sweetie "maybe you could check" S4E19.png Sweetie "I think I need your expertise" S4E19.png Rarity working S4E19.png Sweetie "For the opening night of our show!" S4E19.png Rarity realizes S4E19.png Rarity stops levitating S4E19.png Rarity "I'm behind as it is!" S4E19.png Sweetie sad S4E19.png Rarity "I suppose" S4E19.png Sweetie hugging and thanking Rarity S4E19.png Sweetie pointing at the dresses S4E19.png The hideous dresses S4E19.png Rarity worried S4E19.png Twilight levitating checklist S4E19.png Pinkie Pie carrying boxes S4E19.png Rarity levitating headdress pieces onto Fluttershy S4E19.png Rarity "This marvelous extravagance" S4E19.png Headdress being sewed S4E19.png Rarity thinking S4E19.png Headdress being levitated into the box S4E19.png Rarity levitating glasses S4E19.png Main cast hears door closed S4E19.png Sweetie with the dresses S4E19.png Rarity "Whatever's the matter" S4E19.png Rarity "Didn't the play go all right?" S4E19.png Sweetie "Not even close" S4E19.png Rarity "Oh, dear" S4E19.png Sweetie "and that was the whole problem!" S4E19.png Fluttershy, AJ and Rainbow confused S4E19.png Sweetie not pleased S4E19.png Fluttershy "I think maybe I'll go" S4E19.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie leaving S4E19.png Applejack and Twilight leaving S4E19.png Sweetie walking unpleased S4E19.png Sweetie "Oh, what amazing dresses!" S4E19.png Sweetie "Oh, how I love the dresses!" S4E19.png Sweetie angry face S4E19.png Rarity looking at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Rarity levitating the dresses S4E19.png Rarity "You had me worried, you silly filly" S4E19.png Sweetie pointing at Rarity S4E19.png Sweetie "It's my fifth birthday party all over again!" S4E19.png Rarity "the what now?" S4E19.png Sweetie "are you trying to prove you're a better actress" S4E19.png Rarity "if I did anything to upset you" S4E19.png Sweetie "those dresses too good on purpose!" S4E19.png Rarity "they were supposed to be good" S4E19.png Sweetie "Not jaw-dropping amazing!" S4E19.png Rarity "what I thought you wanted" S4E19.png Sweetie leaving the room S4E19.png Rarity reacts to door getting closed S4E19.png Sweetie walking in her bedroom S4E19.png Sweetie imitating Rarity S4E19.png Rarity listening to Sweetie Belle from outside the door S4E19.png Rarity "I should probably go talk to her" S4E19.png Rarity and Opal listening to Sweetie ranting inside her room S4E19.png Rarity "Perhaps waiting would be best" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle having trouble sleeping S4E19.png Sweetie Belle having trouble sleeping S4E19.png Sweetie covering herself with a blanket S4E19.png Sweetie punches her pillow S4E19.png Sweetie still having trouble sleeping S4E19.png Sweetie standing on her bed S4E19.png Sweetie "I could take back all the work I did!" S4E19.png Sweetie looking at Rarity's room S4E19.png Sweetie at the door looking at Rarity sleeping S4E19.png The box containing Sapphire's headdress S4E19.png Sweetie pulls a thread off of Sapphire's headdress S4E19.png Sweetie Belle smiling with pulled thread S4E19.png Sweetie Belle with thread in teeth S4E19.png Sweetie walking towards her bed S4E19.png Sweetie Belle pulling down covers S4E19.png Sweetie goes back to bed S4E19.png Sweetie Belle asleep in bed S4E19.png Sweetie wakes up as light shines on her S4E19.png Sweetie walking towards the window S4E19.png Sweetie Belle and Luna in Rarity's room S4E19.png Rarity "or wait until I'm there" S4E19.png Rarity holding mannequin S4E19.png Sweetie "When was this?" S4E19.png Rarity "Sapphire Shores might not get the best" S4E19.png Sweetie "This must've happened earlier tonight!" S4E19.png Rarity looking at the mirror S4E19.png Sweetie's reflection appear on the mirror S4E19.png Sweetie "I thought I was the only one who got worried" S4E19.png Rarity "stop this foolishness" S4E19.png Rarity walking towards the bed S4E19.png Rarity going to sleep S4E19.png Rarity with eyes covered S4E19.png Room darkens S4E19.png Future Rarity "always check and recheck!" S4E19.png Future Rarity going insane S4E19.png Fluttershy knocking on Rarity's door S4E19.png Future Rarity telling Fluttershy to go away S4E19.png Fluttershy cowering S4E19.png Future Rarity in rundown boutique S4E19.png Sweetie Belle waking up S4E19.png Sweetie Belle worried scrunchy face S4E19.png Sweetie Belle bolting out of bed S4E19.png Sweetie Belle entering Rarity's bedroom S4E19.png Sweetie Belle discovers the box is gone S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "she left for Canterlot!" S4E19.png Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 Rainbow and Rarity enter Carousel Boutique S4E21.png Rarity "I am going to take you on" S4E21.png The spotlight shines on Rarity S4E21.png Rarity talking about the uniform she's wearing S4E21.png Rarity feeling itchy S4E21.png Rarity "thanks to the vision of Flaire De Mare" S4E21.png Rarity "there were fashion hits... and misses" S4E21.png Bell bottoms S4E21.png Pinkie wearing General Flash's uniform S4E21.png Rainbow "Pinkie, you're real!" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "I'm not the real General Flash" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "but I, Pinkie Pie, am really real" S4E21.png Fluttershy dressing as Admiral Fairy Flight S4E21.png Rainbow sees Twilight S4E21.png Twilight dressing as Commander Easyglider S4E21.png Applejack dressing as Colonel Purple Dart S4E21.png Rainbow feeling overwhelmed S4E21.png Rarity "Just look at us" S4E21.png Twilight "Look at us" S4E21.png Pinkie Pie "Look at me!" S4E21.png Rainbow "It's too much for my eyes!" S4E21.png Applejack "This fashion show nonsense" S4E21.png Applejack takes hat off S4E21.png Rarity not amused S4E21.png Rainbow walking with AJ S4E21.png Applejack "Oh, I got nothing" S4E21.png Rainbow sigh S4E21.png Applejack "I could tell you every little thing" S4E21.png AJ "then you are up a creek" S4E21.png Rainbow flies off S4E21.png Rainbow has had enough S4E21.png Rainbow flies off S4E21.png Inspiration Manifestation Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png Owlowiscious looking outside the window S4E23.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight and Spike in the mirror EG.png Twilight petting Spike EG.png Main 5 concerned about Twilight EG.png Twilight explains the situation EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 1 EG.png Spike talking to Twilight's friends EG.png Carousel Boutique EG.png|Carousel Boutique in Equestria Girls. Rarity presenting her dress rack EG.png Applejack shows off her dress EG.png Rarity painting her nails EG.png Girls attending to their looks EG.png Rarity opening the chest EG.png Rarity and a chest of accessories EG.png Twilight admiring her friends' new fashion EG.png Rarity guiding Twilight towards a dressing room EG.png Rarity hands Twilight a new dress EG.png Twilight's friends walk towards her EG.png‎ Twilight's friends surround her EG.png‎